Legend of Spyro: The Dragon Overlord
by AnubisTheWriter
Summary: Malefor has stolen Spyro's Light Aether and used it to reawaken ancient evil and causing Spyro's story to begin to be erased. Until his Dark Aether comes up with a plan, to write his own story where he walks a darker path to protect those he love. (Darker Spyro x Harem), (Each game takes 3 years apart from each other)
1. A New Beginning

**Well time for another story my dear wandering soul.**

Normal- "Speaking"

_Italic- "Thoughts/Mind Link"_

**Bold- "Spells"**

**Sara is Stealth Elf**

**Remember**** to review and ****share (please)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Spyro's Mind)

In Munitions Forge a pillar of dark flame rose from on a top of one of the many volcanoes. Seconds later Spyro fell from the sky, landing with a thud groaning in pain from the many bruises on his body. As he began to try and sit up a giant claw stopped him pushing him back down causing him to cough up blood. Spyro looked up to see Malefor with a dark smirk on his face looking down at him.

"It seems Ignitus was wrong to put his faith in you" Malefor said has he applied more pressure to Spyro's chest. Spyro did nothing but glare at the corrupted dragon unable to move, after using up all his energy _'Why do I keep having this nightmare?!' _Spyro yelled to himself, not realizing his shadow had begun to move. As Malefor raised a flaming his claw to end Spyro, suddenly a tendril that looked to be made of shadows wrapped around his arm yanking him off Spyro shocking them both. "What the hell is this?!" Malefor yelled shock, before he could say anything else his arm began to turn to stone and crumble.

It was then Spyro realized that the tendril was not made of shadows but Aether, more specifically Dark Aether. He watched as a wave of Dark Aether rose and washed over them like a tsunami closing his eyes tight wait to be turned to stone. After a few seconds Spyro opened his eyes confused "Huh, how come I'm not dead? Oh right this is a dream, but this is different than usual." Looking around he saw that he was in a cave lit by crystals.

Hearing his own voice, Spyro quickly turned around to see his Dark Aether counterpart standing right behind him. Upon seeing his "corrupted" form Spyro was left speechless. _"Now I now this nightmare is way different than it usually is" _Spyro thought to himself "It isn't a dream nor is it a nightmare." "How did you know what I was thinking?" Spyro asked moving back cautiously from "To put it simply I'am you so whatever you know or think I know. There is no need to worry about me trying to harm you I just want to talk." Dark Spyro answered.

Not sensing maliciousness from him Spyro stopped moving back "Wait where are we and what did you mean by this isn't a dream?" "First off we are inside of your subconscious.." Dark Spyro said with smile before his expression turned grim "..Secondly, what you have been experiencing was a vision or more accurately you've been using Dragon Time to live out future events".

To anyone else this would should crazy but to Spyro it seemed to makes sense. Whenever he would fight a new enemy and "die" he would wake up in a cave or some other peaceful area moments before his "death" and upon seeing the new enemy know there attacks as if he had already fought them, beating them without taking even a scratch. Yet he was confused at why his dark counterpart was upset before realizing what this meant and fear washed over him. "W..w..wait so you mean that their going to die?".

One of the many things that would happen in his vision was him and all of his friends dying, yet certain deaths would always make him breakdown. These weren't death of the guardians the very dragons who had raised and trained him when he left his life in the swamps behind.

The deaths Spyro always saw in these visions were all his friends. Elora would be strangled and cut by her very own poison vines. Spyro would be forced to watch the poor faun choke on her own blood till her body went slack. The purple dragon would watch Bianca and Sara be drained of all magical power before it was then forced back in to them forcing their bodies to destroy them. The last deaths Spyro was forced to witness were always the hardest, it was the death of Cynder and Ember. The dragoness's would always die saving Spyro, pierced through the heart by a forbidden spell. Malefor would chuckle at the site of Cynder and Ember's hearts exploding due to his attack, and the last thing Spyro would see was his friends hands outstretched to him as if for him to save them.

"Yes, everyone we know and love will die. I know what your thinking you let me explain, I am not bound to just your mind I can see anything from the shadows." Dark Spyro said as he watched Spyro sit down after calming down.

"After you were frozen in the time crystal Malefor came by and stole your Light Aether to cast a forbidden ritual to reawakened beings of darkness and in doing this has "erased" your story and everyone connected to it. Yet..there might be away to change this." Dark Spyro said with a serious tone pausing as he waited for Spyro to take the information in.

"So..what do we do? How do we stop them?" Spyro asked "By picking up the story where it left off and writing our own story. Since I am you, even if it is the Dark Aether side of you I still contain some Light Aether, enough to where we can change the fates of everyone with a forbidden ritual of our own" Dark Spyro said.

"I can smell a but coming" Spyro said interested in the idea but knew that doing this spell would come with a cost "There is only one risk and that is the chance you become corrupted like Malefor if your will isn't strong enough" Dark Spyro said confirming Spyro's suspension.

Spyro thought about it for only a second before he gave his answer "Let's do it, if it means I can stop Malefor and save everyone I care about I will take the risk"

Seeing the determination in his eyes Dark Spyro needed no more sign of conformation and began to cast the spell. A dragon yin-yang symbol appeared under them and began spinning, Dark Spyro began turning in mist swirling around Spyro going straight into his soul where he merged with it. Shadows began to raise like flames around covering his body it felt searing heat making him want to scream out in pain before it started to become less painful and began to feel to comforting.

"Thanks" Spyro said said as a tear ran down as he felt his other half fade, seeing that to do the spell was one had to give up their existence. After awhile the spell was complete and Spyro was left by himself, going to a pool of water seeing he now looked like his Dark Aether counterpart before returning to his regular self. When he turned around to see the Chronicler with what looked to be a a small version of his book tattered and torn out pages"I wish there was another way to go about this situation, but as they say desperate times call for desperate measures." the Chronicler said with a heavy sigh before facing the cover towards Spyro "Even if it means you have to take a darker path than the one that was written.".

"Well, I guess a hero can't always walk in the light can he. Though look on the bright side now you get a book that you don't know how it ends, I'll make sure there are many twist and turns you'll be on the edge of your seat the whole time" Spyro said jokingly as he place his claw on the book and a flame consumed it before dying to reveal the book was repaired to it's former glory with a new cover, one of there dragons in a triangle inside of a circle that had three other creatures each separated, on the top left a faun, in the top left a elf, and on the bottom a rabbit.

The Chronicler laughed at Spyro's little joke "Well then I leave the rest to you young dragon." and with that the Chronicler faded back to his realm.

"Now then, time for us to wake up Cynder. We've got a lot to do." he said as a gate to Cynder's mind appeared and he walked through.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I had originally planned for this story to go down a dark route but then decided to go down a more of a anti-hero route after playing Overlord (the game series not the anime).**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	2. Meeting Ember and Opening Up

**If the first chapter didn't make it clear the harem is Cynder, Ember, Elora, Stealth Elf, and Bianca.**

Normal- "Speaking"

_Italic- "Thoughts/Mind Link"_

**Bold- "Spells"**

**Viola is Volteer**

**Crystal is Cyril**

**Remember to review and share (please)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro**

* * *

(10 years ago)

5 months have past since Cynder was released from Malefor's control. She had practically been adopted by Terrador and Viola. The yellow dragoness nearly hugging her to death while gushing how cute she was, when she saw her purified form, thankfully she was saved by Crystal.

As of today they were visiting Azulong City one of the many cities that was able to escape and hide from Malefor's troops thanks to a rune that make the city invisible. The Guardians were going to a meeting that would be going to take place over the next four weeks to discuss with other species and tribes about what do after Gaul and his apes had retreated, since Cynder was purified and wasn't able to finish releasing Malefor. They all had just got their rooms in the hotel they would be staying in and it was about time for the meeting. Sparx had returned to the swamp for the time being.

"Are you sure you two don't want to come with us to the meeting?" Viola asked Spyro and Cynder with concern as they walked to the temple. "Viola, let the kids go and explore while we are here, besides they've been cooped up in the temple for months" Terrador said to his mate, while Ignitus and Crystal nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Viola, we'll be fine and besides if we need you we know where to go." Spyro reassured the guardians as they stopped in the market where different species ranging from elves to dragons were selling goods. "I know I know, it's just that meetings like these make me nervous. Just promise to be safe will you?" Viola asked as she looked at the two young dragons, mainly at Cynder who had a sad expression on her face.

Since, they had arrived they could hear others whispering about her when she was corrupted and all the things she did. "Have some faith in them Viola. Now we might be a while plus the fact that some of the other species will take some time to get here today their will mostly be preparations for the next meeting. With that said, here are your lunches for the day and some money just in case anything peeks your interest." Crystal said as she dug into her bags and pulled out two bags filled with gems and two cases filled with food.

"Well, we'll see you two after the meeting and here is your key just in case we are out too late." Ignitus gave them the key and the guardians left to enter the temple.

(Later)

To say that the day had been going pretty bad would be an understatement. Throughout the day they had gone to stands for Spyro the sellers seemed to drop the prices, while for Cynder they seemed to raise the prices. Though them they didn't raise them to high, most likely since Spyro was there and they saw the two of them walking with the guardians. The only one that treated Cynder both kind and fairly was a grizzly bear by the name of Kuma G. Moneybags, which did shock her.

"hehehe, what with the shocked look kiddo?" Kuma asked her when he saw her expression "You're not acting like everybody else. Don't you know who I am?" she asked still shocked at how nice he was being "Yup, you're a little dragon that's exploring the city. And unlike everyone else here I can tell the difference a puppet and a puppeteer."

Now Cynder is sitting in under a tree with Spyro in the park. Both were relaxing after walking around *grrrrooowwwll* their stomachs rumbled at the same time. "I'll go get us something to eat" Spyro said as he got up and went to check for a food stand. Once he left Cynder decided to take a nap until he returned. "Aaaahhhh" ***thump*** "Ouch, what the..." Cynder began to say before she saw what fell on her, or more accurately who fell on her, a pink dragoness around her and Spyro's age covered in leaves. "Ooowwww. Sorry about that, I didn't expect someone to be sleeping under this tree" the pink dragoness said as she got off Cynder.

"It's fine, no harm done. I should have looked around before I began to fall asleep" Cynder said as she got up from the ground. "I'm Ember by the way. Who are you Are you new here?" the pink dragoness now known as Ember asked with a smile on her face "Cynder and no I'm just here for the meeting" Cynder answered a bit put off by how calm Ember was around her.

"Are you sure you want to be around me with my reputation?" Cynder asked as she caught a group of parents whispering off to the side of the park looking at them. "What do you mean?" Ember asked tilting her head to the side confused before realizing what Cynder was talking about "Nope" she said simply with a smile on her face. For the second time today Cynder was left shocked.

_'She needs you, don't let her fall like we did'_ Cynder heard a voice in the back of her head one that sounded similar to her own. "So, what do you say?" Ember asked Cynder causing her to remember the situation she was in and quickly responded "Oh, sorry about that I was...thinking about something I need to do later. So what were you saying?". "I was asking if you wanted to be friends." Ember replied with a smile, yet Cynder payed closer attention to Ember this time and saw a feeling she knew all to well, the feeling of loneliness. "Yes, I would like that Ember" Cynder said with attempted smile of her own "REALLY, you mean it?" Ember asked both with glee and a bit of hope as f she thought it was a joke. "Yes, Ember I mean it. I would really like to be your friend." Cynder said making Ember tackle her in a hug.

"So, what did I miss while I was gone?" they heard a voice behind them.

Turning around they saw Spyro standing with a bag of donuts "Hi, I'm Ember Cynder's new friend". "Well then, I guess that makes you my friend too. Nice to meet you Ember, I'm Spyro." he said with a smile causing Ember to blush a bit.

(Hours Later)

The three of them had been talking and joking until Ember let out a yawn making her look up to see the sun was setting. "I better get home before my parents get worried" Ember said as she got up from the ground "What are parents?" Cynder asked getting up, causing Spyro to cringe a bit remembering that unlike him and Ember, Cynder grew about under Malefor's dark influence. Ember turned towards Cynder with a smile they made both her and Spyro blush "Parents are the dragons that take care and love you." "Yeah, like my Ignitus and Cyrstal take care of me." Spyro said as he also got up and stretched.

Hearing this caused Cynder to remember what Viola and Terrador have done for her since she came to the Temple and began living with the four guardians. Whenever she needed something that was out of her reach Terrador would help her and then there were the times she would have constant nightmare about still being under Malefor's control Viola would always rush into her room waking her up to calm her down. Once she stopped screaming she would always sing her a song to help her go back to sleep and lay there until they both went to sleep. Viola would even try to cook breakfast from time to time though one of the other guardians would stop her before she burned the food. Cynder knew Viola wasn't infertile.

When they were about to have dinner one night Cynder caught Viola why she was being nice to her even after what she did Viola smiled to her and said "It's because I want to see you happy. Now come on let's get to the kitchen, I want you try my new recipe, you'll definitely love it.".

Coming out of her day dreaming Cynder saw Ember heading home "See you tomorrow Ember" Cynder said as she and Spyro began to head to the hotel "See you tomorrow" Ember responded with hope. And with that the three departed.

(At the hotel)

When they got to the hotel they saw the guardians were already back. After they ate dinner everyone began to head to bed with Spyro sleeping between Ignitus and Crystal. Viola was getting to fall asleep when Cynder came to her side "Do you mind if I sleep with you?". Cynder usually would want to sleep by herself, though even though Viola was shocked she smiled and and rose her left wing up to which Cynder laid down close to her. "Goodnight mom, I love you" Cynder said as she succumb to the wish of the sand-man.

Viola was one again shocked and at the same time extremely overjoyed since, all she ever wanted from the young dragoness was for her to be happy and open up to her. Viola was in now way infertile but since she was drain of most of her magic, which Viola would never blame Cynder for, it would be sometime before she could have kids again.

Viola looked down at a sleeping Cynder with the same motherly gaze she has always given her. Leaning down she nuzzled Cynder, who subconsciously nuzzled back "I love you too, sweet dreams my child" Viola said as she began to fall asleep herself.

Moments later Terrador came into the room and smiled seeing Cynder cuddle under his mate's wing. Moving over to join them he laid down with Cynder in the middle of him and Viola covering them both with his much larger wing and began to rest his head. Looking forward to the wall in front of his he could see their shadows and there staring at Cynder were the white pupil-less eyes of Dark Cynder, noticing she was being watched she turned her eyes towards Terrador who was unfazed by her. "It's alright, we will protect her. We will always be here for the both of you." Terrador said in a fatherly tone looking to Cynder and back to the shadow who nodded and began to shrink until the shadow was gone.

And with that the green guardian began to fall asleep. That night for the first time Cynder didn't have any nightmares nor would she ever from this point on since she would now sleep next to her mother and father, Viola and Terrador.

* * *

**What did you think? I have working on this chapter for a long time so I really hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think in the comments and please check out the other stories.**


	3. Departure

**I see your enjoying this tale, well then lets continue.**

Normal- "Speaking"

_Italic- "Thoughts/Mind Link"_

**Bold- "Spells"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro**

* * *

(Present Day-Cynder's Mind)

Four years have passed since Cynder and Spyro met Ember at the park. During the following weeks of the meeting Cynder began to open up more from hanging around the pink dragon even making new friends.

"I can't believe you Spyro. I told you that kirasouls were poisonous." Elora scolded an older Spyro. The purple dragon had grown much over the years now being as tall as to his father's shoulder, Ignitus himself was still much taller than Spyro. Spyro now had bigger wings and spines as well as the usual attributes that came with growing up. What stood out about the dragon was the fact he had pink spots all over his body and his voice was that of a hatchling. "What, but you say they were okay to eat?" Spyro asked shocked looking at the deer faun who faced palmed.

Elora began to dig through her medical bag "You purple dork. I said mirasouls were edible but only when you prepare them". Hearing noises from the side Spyro turned to see Cynder, Ember, Bianca, and Sara covering their mouths trying not to burst into laughter at his appearance.

Four days after meeting Ember they met Bianca, Elora, and Sara. They had met Elora while out looking for flowers so Ember could teach Cynder how to make flower crowns. Elora is a deer faun with the ability to control plant life, talk to wild animals, and an expert on plants and animals since she is from the forest faun tribe.

Bianca is a rabbit faun who is a sorceress apprentice learning from her mother different spells. Sara is a elf with the ability learning from her dad how to be a ninja. One wouldn't expect it but Bianca and Sara were twin sisters, Bianca getting most of her appearance from her mom while having her dad's eyes and Sara getting her appearance while getting her mom's blue hair. They had met the sisters while picking up medicine for Viola who had got a cold.

Like Spyro each of them had grown over the years. Cynder grew to be the same height of her mother, with a slender yet athletic build and wore a silver collar with a sapphire star, Ember was the shortest out of the three dragons with a similar build to Cynder (yet Cynder was still the more built of the two) and wore a gold collar with a heart ruby. Elora, Bianca, and Sara were just two inches smaller than Ember. Elora was wearing one of her many sundresses and wearing a bracelet with a rare emerald flower stone, Bianca was wearing her sorceress cloak and a necklace with a amber in the form of a phoenix, and Sara was wearing her kunoichi gear and a necklace with an amethyst in the form of a kunai.

"Here drink this, it'll fix you up" Elora said handing Spyro a vial with a blue liquid, grabbing the vial and drunk it. As Spyro finished the vial the pink spots began to fade "Thanks Elora".

The six had become close to inseparable. They would hangout until it was noon, explore the forest for new ingredients for new potions, and stop by Kuma who somehow always had new items or more specifically items they needed.

"Next time don't go into the forest without a guide" Cynder said as she got her laughter under control.

"Well now that we're done laughing at Spyro's misery let's go to Scorch." Ember suggested to which everyone agreed. They all headed to a little diner near the market and took a seat next to Sparx, who almost chocked laughing at the the story about his brother.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Cynder was eating her food while thinking about how much her life had changed. She has a family that cares for her, friends who will always be there for her, even bonding with Sparx when he, Spyro, Ember, and herself went on a pranking spree during her first April Fools, and best of all everyone had finally as Kuma would say "could tell a puppet from the puppeteer".

Suddenly the world around her began to slow down and turn grey, then everything and everyone stopped moving. Cynder began to smile as she realized what was happening, someone was using Dragon Time and she knew exactly who it was. She looked outside and saw a portal open above the park and out fell Spyro with a thump that she could here from the diner.

"Looks like it's time to wake up." as Cynder that her shadow went to the park to see if Spyro was okay.

Cynder turned towards the frozen figures of her friends and smiled at the image in front of her, Spyro and Sparx were making stupid faces after they got brain freeze during their eating contest, Ember was laughing at a joke Sara told her, Elora was making the plant by the window grow seeing as how it was starting to wilt, and Bianca was reading one of her spell-books. She had been reliving her life from the day since she met Ember, her very first friend who didn't care about what she done under Malefor's control.

She enjoyed every single moment, but now it was time for her to go home and reunite with her friends and family as well as ending Malefor's reign.

Cynder walked out of the of the diner and walk to the park where she saw Spyro coughing as he was surround by a cloud of dust. He was thanking her shadow for helping him out of what looked like a Spyro shaped hole. As the dust disappeared Cynder saw that Spyro looked different with scales almost as dark as her own, his spines and claws were sharper, and his teeth were sharper.

"Hey, Cynder how's it going?" Spyro asked with his usual smile, though Cynder saw a bit of worry in his eyes, and knew there was something up. "Spyro what's going outside?"

Spyro sighed, he was hoping he wouldn't have to explain till later.

* * *

(Outside of the Time Crystals)

Spyro and Cynder's crystals could be seen in a dark cave, both dragons could be seen sleeping. Suddenly both of their bodies began giving off a dark mist that caused the crystals to begin to crack till they shattered. This caused Cynder to fall on the ground and launching Spyro across the cave into am wall.

"I really hope this doesn't keep happening" Spyro groaned

"Don't worry once we get out of this cave you'll be wall free." Cynder said as she and her shadow pulled him out of the wall. "That being said how do we get out of this cave anyway." Dusting himself off Spyro looked around for before seeing a tunnel that had light coming from it "I'am going to take a gamble and say that's our exit." he said pointing to the tunnel.

As they walked they began to hear chanting coming from the end of the tunnel. They both looked at each other a bit worried that Malefor might have left troops to watch them. Spyro peeked around the corner before turning back to Cynder "We're gonna need to be careful, I'm not exactly sure what has happened besides what Dark Spyro has told me." "Don't worry if something happens I'll pull us into the shadows" Cynder said as they continued walking till they reached the light.

When they got into the area they realized that they were in the catacombs. Looking around they found that it was...empty.

"I could of swore I heard something." Spyro said as he flew up to scout the area before he felt something wrap around his waist

"GET DOWN!" Cynder shouted as she used her shadow to pull him out of the way of a giant stone fist. Regaining his balanced once he hit the ground Spyro turned to see who or more so what his "IS THAT A GOLEM!?" Spyro shouted out in shock as he saw the gray stone behemoth with moss covering it's body.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" a voice could be heard from the top of the it's head up popped a laughing bear sized red imp smashing on the head of the giant rock monster. (think of the imp from TMNT 2007)

"Okay so there's an red riding a golem." Cynder exclaimed as she dodged a punch from the golem. The two kept dodging each of the golem's punches here and there, Cynder even tried to take control of it using her shadow magic, but it seemed it was already being controlled by something else. After dodging one of the golem's swings Cynder was nearly hit by a fire ball "Watch where your aiming Spyro!" she shouted as she dodged a rock.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro looked at her in confusion as he also narrowly dodged a fireball from from right above him that seemed to come from on top of the golem making then both surprised since it was a earth type golem. Cynder flew around to get a closer look, when she did she saw that the imp had a scepter with a red gem in it.

Cynder landed behind the imp and before it could hit her she took control of it's shadow causing it and the golem to freeze. "Catch." grabbing the scepter from the imp Cynder tossed it to Spyro who burned it and crushed the gem between his teeth. The golem free of the imp's control began to shake and roar violently which caused Cynder to release the imp who tried to tackle her, only to be met with a flame covered fist from Spyro sending it falling and burning to it's death.

Both quickly flew off the golem as it began to shake more violently. As it tried to swat at them Spyro used earth magic to form a blade around his tail and cut one of the many rock onto the it's head causing it to stagger. **"Eclipse"** using her shadow Cynder darkened the room so she could take control of the golem's shadow causing it to freeze just like the imp. **"Shatter"** Spyro and Cynder each rammed a fist of earth magic into the golem's chest shattering it's core and causing it to fall to the ground onto the burned skeleton of the imp.

"Well...that takes care..of that." Spyro said panting looking to Cynder who was also trying to regain her breath. "Good to see..we aren't rusty after all that sleep." Cynder joked before she saw imps begin to surround them grinning. Both dragons got into defense stances ready for the imps to make any type of of move, suddenly one of the imps began jumping and cheering with the others joining in shouting "new boss".

"What are they doing?" Spyro asked with confusion on his face "Well think the imp we just killed was their leader and that made us their new leaders" Cynder answered.

"Hey do either of you know where the exit is?" Spyro asked "I do!" a imp wearing a mage hat said while waving her hand. Cynder walked towards the the imp "And you are?" "Maggie" the imp said smiling, "Alright then Maggie lead the way". And with that the two dragons followed Maggie down another tunnel.

* * *

**Well looks like this concludes the New Beginning Arc my dear traveler, I believe next time we'll be seeing our reawakened duo reunite with Ember, Kuma, and The Guardians.**

**See you next time.**

**A/N: Sorry to everyone still reading this, I'll try to get these chapters out as soon as I can.**


	4. A Pirates Life for Me

**Finally finished with summer school and no longer sleep deprived I'm back baby. Lets get right back into it.**

Normal- "Speaking"

_Italic- "Thoughts"_

**Bold- "Spells"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, just my characters and this plot**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaannnd here we are ! Maggie said as she exited the cave "Finally, I thought I'd die before even getting out." Spyro said a bit annoyed as he cracked his bones and shook off some thorns he got from setting off a trap. "It wasn't that bad." Cynder said as she rose from Maggie's shadow.

"Easy for you to say, I actually had to dodge being skewered and turned into a pin cushion. And before you say anything Dragon Time only slows time not stop it" Spyro said before flinching as Maggie yanked out a needle from his tail.

"Whatever lets just get a move on, the suns already starting to set and I'm not to keen on finding out what new goons Malefor made while we were gone" Cynder said looking at the up to the sky seeing the sun go down. Spyro huffed knowing she was right and looked towards Maggie who turned around to head back into the cave "Alright thanks for the help Maggie" He said flexing his wings.

Maggie turned around to respond when suddenly a net land on her "What the aaahhhhhh!" she screamed as she was quickly pulled her into the night sky. "MAGGIE!" Spyro and Cynder shouted. Both took off following the captured imp as she was pulled above the clouds.

As they breached the clouds what they saw shocked them "Is that a Skavenger ship?" Spyro asked with wide eyes "Looks like it, but I thought you turned all of them to ash and sent them crashing into the sea" Cynder said confused "Same here, come on lets hurry up and free Maggie and get out". Using wind magic Cynder flew faster and was almost able to reach Maggie but before she could the net was pulled into a hole which then slammed shut. "Damn it" Cynder said slamming on the hole but it wouldn't budge.

Spyro soon caught up with Cynder. Looking around Spyro saw a chain cannon and had an idea, heading towards the cannon and released a Earth Dragon Roar causing the cannon to fire the chain below the clouds and lodging itself into the earth yanking the cannon and causing it to make a hole in the ship. Spyro then caught the cannon and began to freeze the cannon to the side of the ship causing it to halt. "Come on" Spyro said and with that they both went in without realizing where exactly the cannon fired.

(Timeskip)

Once inside their earlier suppositions were confirmed this ship was indeed a Skavenger ship as seen by all the pirates around on the ship. They had finally reached the holding cells where Maggie was most likely being held while to sticking to the shadows as to not get caught. After awhile they finally reached the holding cells and began looking for Maggie.

"Spyro Cynder, is that you guys?" Turning to one of the cells and saw a mole who wore a lab coat blue hat and a pair of goggles. Going closer to the cell Spyro and Cynder were surprised to see the mole was none other than Blink, the grandson of Exhumor "Blink?! How the hell did you end up in this situation?" Cynder asked him as Spyro came over to the cell.

"I was sold to these guys by Ripto. Guy has been running Azulong City for awhile now with his army" Blink said causing Cynder and Spyro to worry about Ember and Kuma "Look you can tell us about this Ripto guy later, right now we need to find a imp and get out of here" Spyro said igniting his hand on fire getting ready to melt the bars.

Yet when he tried it did nothing. "What in the world. Wait a minute are these bars enchanted to be fire proof?" Spyro said surprised that his flames hadn't melt the bars "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess it was this Ripto guy" Cynder said getting a nod from Blink. The three sighed before Cynder had an idea "Blink I'm going to need you to take a step back" "Okay".

**"Third Poison: Acid Claw"** Cynder slashed a claw of poison magic at the bars causing the bars to begin melting "Thanks Cynder" Blink said as he jumped out of the cell hugging them both. "Alright now let's hurry and Maggie and then get out of here" Spyro said "Wait you guys know Maggie" Blink asked.

"Yeah, we met her not too long ago. How do you know Maggie?" Spyro asked him "I met her about a year ago when she came to Azulong City looking for supplies for potions and spells. We're gonna wanna hurry and , this ship is a fighting ring and I heard the guards talking about an imp just getting captured and if she doesn't have her bag she'll be toast"

"Not so fast there matey" turning around they saw two skavengers with muskets aimed right at them. Spyro got ready to attack "Look we don't have.."

***BOOOMMM***

Before Spyro could finish talking an explosion caused the grate above the skavengers to slam onto them knocking them out. The three looked to try and see what could have caused the explosion and out came two imps a red one and a blue one, the red one had an explosion crystal his hand with a grin on his face. "Hi Boss" the blue said waving his hand to Cynder and Spyro.

"So, what happened since I last saw you guys?" Blink asked confused at what just happened "We'll tell you about Blink. More importantly where did you two find those crystals, I know for sure they weren't in the caves when we were leaving" Cynder said looking a the the jewel in the red imp's hand. "We found them in this room with a lot of these weird looking weapons and we saw a large pile of these crystals so we grabbed a couple and deiced to play with them".

"Hands off me you jerks!" a familiar voice shouted from around the corner and when they checked to see who it was they saw Maggie being carried away by another skavenger guard "Be quiet you little DUH!" before he could finish his sentence the guard was into the bars of a cell and knocked unconscious by Spyro while dropping Maggie who was caught by Cynder.

After that they tied up and locked the three guards in a cell before heading to where the red and blue imps found after Maggie insisted that they do so. "Maggie what's so important about these crystals?" Cynder asked as they finally rounded the corner to where the armory was. "These explosive crystals aren't normal was, these ones look to be hand made meaning not only are they more dangerous but even just dropping one by accident will send you sky high"

Finally the reached the armory and took out the guards tying them up before opening the door. Once they Spyro, Cynder, Blink, and Maggie's jaws all practically hit the floor at what they saw.

* * *

**And done. Finally I can get back to writing with summer school over (which I didn't need to take but was forced to) and no longer being sleep deprived I'm back.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day. Stay Safe everyone.**


End file.
